Ame's story
by Echo XX Master
Summary: follows the storyline of my oc chara as she meets sora, riku, kairi, roxas, namine, and others. based off a dream i had. XD
1. new town

A/N:

Ame (pronounced ah-may) is my oc kingdom hearts chara. Her name means rain.

Personality: shy and quite most of the time if she doesn't know you. Even when she knows you, she still speaks in a very soft and sweet voice (MLP fans can relate her voice to fluttershy.) she doesn't have a nobody or a heartless yet and is on the side of light. Her master was aqua and she is set to take the mark of mastery exam in the next year, right now she is a level 90. When she is in a fight, she drops the sweet act and turns into a completely different person. She yells and back talks and gets sassy and epically slashes at the enemies. Once talking on an entire force of heartless herself.

Age: 16

Family:

Mother- Amelia Saxon

Father- Harold Saxon

Sister- April

April doesn't live with the family; instead she lives in traverse town. She is 20.

Keyblade: storm's flight

Other info: in my story Sora and Kairi are 15, Riku is 17, and Roxas and Namine are 16. Also Roxas and name both live on the destiny islands. Includes SoKai, RikuXNami, and later RoKai, and SoraXoc.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, storm's flight, and my oc. All recognizable things belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: I'm not sure what people might think of this fic, it's my first KH fic, so please be nice and if I get anything wrong please tell me because I only have played KH3D. Also it might be a bit…or a lot crazy; I based it off a dream. XD

Finally, after a long authors note, sorry for that, finally to the prologue.

I stepped off the plane and a fresh sea breeze blew in my face. I eagerly inhaled it, loving the scent of sea salt. New town, new life. Time to start over again. My parents followed me off the plane and we walked up the street towards the beach.

'look, a kid your age." My mother pointe over to a brown haired boy on the beach making a sand angel until the surf crashed over top of him.

"Yeah."

I always hated having to remake new friends all the time, but my dad promised me we would stay here for a while. I was glad to be on the destiny islands because I heard there were good people who would accept me because most would be scared of me.

We got to the house soon and it was an awful shade of pink, my mother had chosen it. I looked at it and rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Really mum?" I asked, but she never answered the question, whatever.

"Don't you love it here?" dad asked, pulling me into a side hug.

"sure." I answered. I am a shy person of few words, even to my parents. Truthfully I was really glad to be there ad little did I know all would change soon.

A/N: sorry for second note and short chapter. I wrote this bit in school and was almost caught by the teacher and it's meant to be a sorta foreshadowing prologue.


	2. KH high

School.

I'm always the new girl. The shy kid at the back of the room that never speaks. My parents though, Loudmouths, they can talk forever and to anyone.

"Hey sunshine!" my dad yelled through the doorway.

Sunshine was our little joke since I was little. My name is rain but he says I'm his sunshine. I think it's cute.

"Dad, do I have to?" I pleaded "I-I'm sick." I pulled the covers over my face and moaned. "Today isn't a good day to start school."

My dad just laughed his signature deep laugh and threw the covers off and then pulled me out of bed. I started giggling when he pulled me into a crazy dance.

"Fine. I'll go…today." He gave me a look that said 'Ame?' "And every day." I finished, smiling.

…

(2 hours later)

"Hey, hey Riku! Come sit next to me!" Sora ran into the classroom and sat in his normal desk then pulled the one next to it closer.

"sorry. I wanna sit with Namine." Riku sat right behind Sora and pulled the desk next to him so it was up against the side of his.

"Aww, but we usually sit together."

"Not since Kairi and Nami."

"Fair enough."

"Hi guys." Namine's soft voice came from behind Sora who was turned around to talk to Riku. "How's the morning?" she asked as she sat down.

"Nothing much. Kai is sick, so yeah." Sora put one hand behind his head and looked down. "She said it wasn't anything bad."

"That's good; I should go see her later then."

"Uh. Sora?" Riku looked away from Sora. "You know Kairi has been getting more distant lately right? But only from you, it seems like she's trying to friend-zone you."

"Yea, I noticed, I thought we could fix our relationship though. I love her and won't give up on her. But it does seem like we are growing apart lately." Sora answered slowly.

"She hasn't mentioned anything good or bad to me." Namine put in.

Roxas walked up behind Sora and continued down the rows of desks and tried to ignore his friends.

"Hey, Roxas!"

At the mention of his name, Roxas turned to see Sora waving wildly. "Oh…hi."

"What's wrong? …oh no, has Kairi gotten worse?" Sora's grin turned to an expression on worry.

"No. but I wanted to tell you I've been talking to her more recently."

"So?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

Roxas took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Not to be a bad guy, but I don't think she wants to date you anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just something she might've hinted at." Roxas mumbled and hurried to his seat in the front row before Sora could ask anything else.

Sora looked down at the desktop and tears stung at his eyes. "no." he murmured, barely audible. Riku got up from his seat and kneeled next to Sora and put his hands on his best friend's shoulders.

"Sora, look at me." Riku said gently. "It will be ok. We know Roxas might have thought he heard something, but he could've misinterpreted it. Maybe. Kai has been our friend forever and she wouldn't just break up with no warning. You know that." He said keeping eye contact with Sora.

"Maybe. I don't know, it feels like I know less and less of her each time we talk. And there are more pauses on the phone, like the line just goes silent for a few minutes and then she will talk again." Sora said softly as tears began to fall.

"Don't worry. We are all here for you to help."

Sora threw his arms around Riku's neck and hugged him. "thanks." Then he turned around and put his head on the desk, finally letting the tears fall silently. While his head was on the desk the rest of the class filed in and the teacher started talking.

"Ok class, we have a new student today."

"She doesn't need to talk to us like we are elementary age." Riku whispered to Nami, who just giggled.

"This is Ame. She just moved here from where?" the teacher continued to a slim girl with light blue-grey hair and emerald eyes. The girl, Ame, said something inaudible so the teacher repeated it. "Ame came from traverse town. Let's all make her welcome in our 4th period English class." The teacher smiled and turned to Ame. "Just take any seat you like."

Ame looked around shyly and spotted the open seat next to Sora in the second to last row, and made her way over to it. As she sat down she tucked her bag underneath the chair.

"Hi, so your name is Ame?" Riku asked in a whisper as the teacher started up the computer to take attendance. Ame jumped as she heard Riku and turned around.

'"y-yeah. Hi."

"My name is Riku and this is Namine." Namine smiled and waved her hand shyly. "And that ray of sunshine," Riku continued, "is Sora. Well, he normally is smiling, but not today."

Sora turned around and looked at Riku. "My girlfriend just basically broke up with me. What is there to smile about?" he asked miserably.

"There's someone new for you to meet?" Riku said hesitantly trying to get Sora to smile but it didn't work.

"hi." Sora said as he turned Ame's way then put his head down, glaring at Roxas.

"hi." Ame said back.

The teacher went on for an hour about grammar and just about everyone was asleep. Riku and Namine were snuggled up together with Nami sleeping on Riku's shoulder. Ame was playing doodle jump on her I-phone and Sora was still glaring at Roxas who looked like he was texting.

"Ok, students. Who wants to come to the board and demonstrate what I've been teaching you?" she paused "no one?"

Roxas raised his hand in the air.

"Yes! Roxas?"

"Actually ma'am, I wanted to ask for a pass for the bathroom."

"Oh. Here you go." The teacher handed Roxas one of the boy's bathroom passes.

Roxas stood and took the pass. As he walked out of the room Sora also raised his hand.

"ma'am?"

"Bathroom too?" she wearily asked

"Yes, Please." Sora got up and took the other boy's pass.

Sora left the room and Ame raised her hand too. "ma'am, the answer is there are 3 comas wrong and the dash is in the wrong place. Now may I leave too?" Ame said very quickly as she watched Sora leave.

"Thank you." The teacher praised Ame as she handed her the girl's pass.

Ame quickly left the room and quietly turned the corner. Sora was there sulking and watching Roxas from a distance as he walked down the hall towards the greenhouse. Ame grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him back.

"Sora, no." she whispered. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes. I. do." He hissed back through clenched teeth.

Ame let Sora go when she saw the conviction in his eyes. "Alright. I don't approve of this, but I'm coming with you.

"No."

"Yes I am, or I will run ahead and tell Roxas."

"I guess I have no choice then." Sora led the way down the hall in the direction Roxas went. Always keeping their distance, Sora and Ame followed Roxas halfway across the school. As they rounded the last corner they saw the greenhouse door close.

"He went in there," Sora said, pointing. "Let's go this way."

Sora led the way out of a door to the side of the one Roxas just took. The door led to the outside and the two bent down to sit on the ground under one of the many windows. Sora knelt on his knees so just his eyes could see over the top of the window ledge. (And of course his hair could be seen too.) Ame copied him and both saw Kairi waiting inside.

"Kai, I don't know about this. It's wrong."

"Don't worry. Sora won't know about us." Kairi walked closer and kissed Roxas. After a minute or so Roxas pulled away and Kairi looked sad. "What? You know me and Sora have been growing apart."

"I know…but he was a wreck this morning. He thinks you're really sick, he was so sad that he was crying with his head on the desk. And you know how he is always a cheerful goofball." Roxas tried to explain while Kairi held him with her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. "Kai, it's wrong. I can't do this anymore."

"You're the one who told me you liked me. You are in the wrong too."

"I know. And I half regret it. I don't regret the time we had together and I don't take back the things I said to you, they were all true, but I never meant to hurt one of my best friends, even more so, I didn't want to hurt my somebody. W-we have to break up."

Sora turned and slid down the wall to sit with his back against it and put his face in his hands. Crying he looked up at his right hand. "Roxas will pay for this." He made his way towards the door to the school again.

"Sora?" Ame crawled after Sora until she was past the window and stood up to face him, blocking the door. "Don't do this, you heard him. He never meant to hurt you."

"Well it happened, and what's worse was he was dating my girlfriend behind my back. Kairi is at fault too, but none of this would have happened if he never said he liked her." Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand as he took a step towards Ame. "I don't want to hurt you. Get out of the way."

"And I don't want to hurt you." Ame's Keyblade appeared too. It had a heart as a handle and the blade was shaped like a wing with a storm cloud keychain. Sora's eyes betrayed his shock as Ame held up her Keyblade defensively. "I will fight you if you take another step closer."

"y-you're a wielder?"

"Level 100. Now, do you want to fight me or Roxas?"

"Roxas." Sora stepped closer to the door and barely managed to block the swipe of Ame's Keyblade. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from fighting Roxas." Ame sent stop magic out of her Keyblade and Sora froze. When he unfroze Ame was waiting, ready for his counterattack and she blocked it. She smiled as she heard the clash of metal blades. "I haven't had a worthy opponent in a long time."

"So? I'm a worthy opponent, huh?" Sora frowned. "Well, since you want to fight, you got it." Sora broke the deadlock the two blades were in and dodged around behind Ame. But she was ready, turning on the spot she blocked again and counter attacked with a low slash, not too hard and made Sora loose his footing. Then Ame climbed on top and pinned Sora there by sitting on his stomach and throwing both keyblades a few feet away where they stuck in the ground.

"Pinned ya." She laughed as the door opened to reveal Roxas and Kairi who were investigating the noise from outside. "This isn't nearly as bad as it looks." She said looking at their shocked faces. Ame got up and helped Sora up then held him back away from the other two.

"Roxas, come here and give me my Keyblade!" Sora yelled with fire in his eyes.  
"You saw what happened didn't you?" Kairi asked innocently.

"Yes, we did, and I'm not happy. What did I ever do to you Kai? Huh? Answer me that. All I ever gave you was love and respect and you turn your back and cheat on me with my own nobody!"

"And you were also never there half the time! I got sick of waiting for you. You're always gone all the time and I never got to go, so I didn't wait anymore. I did love you once, a lot, but then time wore on." Kairi turned away with tears falling fast.

Kai, dot cry." Roxas looked over in concern right as Sora broke free from Ame and punched Roxas in the face. "OW!"

Sora turned and ran around the other side of the wall's corner that was a few feet away and collapsed at the base of the wall. He drew his knees up to his chest and curled his arms around them and started crying harder. He heard Ame run up and fall to her knees next to him but he didn't look up.

"Sora, why did you hit him? It wasn't his fault." Ame put her arms around Sora and he put his around her neck and shoulders so he was nestled into her neck.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could tell Roxas I was. I know he didn't do anything."

"It's ok, I heard." Roxas settled down next to Sora hesitantly. "Just don't do it again, k?" he laughed slightly, holding his nose. "And I told her I broke up with her because you mattered more to me, Sora. Girls come and go, but somebodies and nobodies need to stick together."

"Thanks," Sora looked up at Roxas gratefully.

Footsteps are heard and the school principal turns the corner.

"What do you think you are doing outside of class?" he asked sternly.

A/N: sorry for the really sad chapter, idk for the story line I need to expand the dream it was based off and this was actually taken straight from it, but for the storyline to continue, SoKai needed to break up for now. I promise the next chapter will be a bit better. It will take a few chapters till everything is happy again. Stick with me till then please,

Thanks.

ΣΔ


End file.
